The Ice Lolly
by LooneyLovey
Summary: “Magic Severus, it does wonderful things.”


**I got bored and my muses failed me with my other stories, so I dabbled with this one, just a one chapter thing, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**

She was sitting outside munching on an ice lolly when he approached her; it was way past curfew, midnight to be exact and she had come outside for some peace of mind, she loved looking at the stars and the peace of the night.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"An ice lolly, Sir"

"I can see that foolish girl, what I want to know is; what is the Gryffindor know-it-all doing outside at midnight?"

"Looking at the stars."

He looked sceptical, but for some reason unknown to him, he felt the need to look at the stars. He looked at her, really looked at her, she was beautiful, the light from the moon made her look like a temptress, and there was a subtle wind in the air which made her hair look like it was caressing the air.

He noted the ice lolly in her hand; he hadn't paid attention to it when he approached her, all he had really wanted to do was to take points off her and give her a detention.

"Do you mind me asking Miss Granger, where you got the ice lolly from?" He asked while moving to sit down beside her.

"I made it."

"You made it!?"

Food and liquid was one thing that witches and wizards were two things that could not be created by magic, you could speed up the time it took for something to grow, but you could not simply say a spell and have it suddenly appear.

"Yes."

She said it like it was the easiest thing on earth to do.

"Could you make me one?"

He wasn't normally a person who asked for things, but this time to was an exception, he wanted to see what happened, it wasn't everyday that someone conjured food out of thin air.

"Sure,"

It took her three seconds, one to raise her wand another to wave it and the third to give him it.

He held it in front of him, looking for something that he could criticise her over, but there was nothing. She saw what he was doing and chuckled; he scowled back at her and carried on inspecting the ice lolly.

"I didn't poison it Professor, it is edible."

"I know that foolish woman, I was just wondering how on earth you conjured food out of nothing, no ordinary wizard can do it, and I know I cannot, for I have tried yet always failed."

He studied the ice lolly one last time before giving it a tentative lick; she shook beside him with suppressed laughter.

"Really Miss Granger, if you are going to laugh, laugh properly."

That did it, she burst out laughing, and he couldn't help it, he started to chuckle. It took a few minute before their laughter died down and when it did she stood up and started to walk towards the lake.

"Miss Granger!"

She turned around and smiled at him and he could not help but smile back. She carried on to the edge of the lake and sat down.

He stood up from where he sat and walked over to the lake, sitting down on a near by rock.

"What?"

"You do realise that it is past curfew?"

"Yes, and you haven't taken points off me yet, and I hope you won't or else."

"'Or else' Miss Granger, may I remind you who you are talking to!"

"You may Professor, and may I remind you that I no longer have to adhere to the rules, if you have forgotten which I sincerely hope you haven't, any seventh years who wished to return after the Dark Lords downfall, could do so. This also means that I do NOT have to follow curfew, nor can you take house points off me."

She got up from the ground and he mirrored her movements.

"Silly girl. I did not need the riot act, all I meant was I am your professor and I would greatly appreciate if you treated me with respect."

She blushed bright red after that remark and looked anywhere but him.

"I apologise Sir, I will head back to my dorm now."

"No need Miss Granger, I will go, seeing as you have pointed out that normal rules do not apply to you."

"Sir it's no bother really, I shouldn't be out here anyway."

She vanished the ice lolly from her hand and did the same with his.

"Miss Granger...Hermione"

He grasped her arm as she went to move away from him. She looked up at him and smiled at the sound of her name leaving his lips.

"You really don't have to go you know,"

He moved closer with each step until their faces were inches apart.

"I know...Sir, but it is late."

She closed the gap between them and their lips met, they fought for dominance until he came out the winner. They parted for air and both smiled at each other.

"Perhaps we should take this inside"

"I couldn't agree more, Severus." He smiled at the sound of his name, and brushed a couple of strands of hair out of her eyes.

They walked back, their hands meeting briefly but separating as they got closer to the castle.

"You know, you never did tell me how you conjured up that ice lolly Hermione." He turned to face her and she smirked.

"Magic Severus, it does wonderful things."

**I know it's not my best work, but reviews are greatly appreciated. : )**

**Sorry if it confused anyone!  
**


End file.
